Holiday Emergency
by pinkcat4569
Summary: From Jess' perspective. She has a disturbing Christmas Eve in the Emergency section of a hospital. AU, First person narrative.


Title: Holiday Emergency

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: From Jess' perspective. She has a disturbing Christmas Eve in the Emergency section of a hospital. AU, First person narrative.

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Jess, Jess/Becker, brief Abby, OC

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Notes: For Denial Trope Bingo. Category 20: Style: Structure: First Person Narrative. This is a bit AU, it takes place in the future. It's inspired by a hospital show I watched. The doctor's personality was taken from the show as was "activated charcoal." They used it. The actual incident is fictional, but I think it's possible. I'm not a doctor and have no medical experience, so things may not be entirely accurate. It's just for fun.

2560 Total Words

Holiday Emergency

"Help!" I screamed, huffing with the effort of carrying a five year old in my arms. "Something's wrong with my son!"

A nurse came up to us.

"What's wrong?"

"He been vomiting and he's very sleepy...and now he says..."

"Mummy, it hurts!" cried Joshua.

"Where does it hurt, honey?" asked the nurse.

He sobbed louder and held his stomach.

"Your tummy?" she asked.

He nodded.

"He's been howling in pain!" I cried.

"OK, honey, we'll take good care of you," she said. She took him in her arms and turned to me. "Follow me, please."

We walked into the ER. She laid him on a bed. "Mummy!"

I grabbed his hand. "It's OK, Joshua sweetie. They're going to help us."

"We sure are," she said. She scooted a stool over to me. I smiled, as well as I could in my panic and sat beside my small, dark-haired son.

"I'm going to grab a doctor," said the nurse. She pulled the curtain around.

I nodded. I calmed my breathing. I had to be brave for my boy. I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "It's OK, honey."

"Hurts!"

"I know, sweetie."

I heard some arguing outside. "I'm off duty, Nurse Manakula!"

I barely heard the answer. I did recognize the softer voice though. It was our nurse. "But you're right here. Dr. Cane went to radiology. Just take a quick look, to calm both the boy and his mother. She's a nervous wreck."

I smiled self-consciously at that. I was.

"It's Christmas Eve and I have a party to go to!"

"Doctor," she said, with a definite stress to the word, "just for a moment, please."

"No. Page Dr. Cane. I'm sure patient and mummy can wait."

I drew the curtain back slightly to look at this horrible excuse for a doctor. He saw me and his eyes lit up. He smiled. "Ma'am, how are you tonight?"

I saw the nurse roll her eyes.

"Not well," I said truthfully. My son was whimpering in the background.

He looked me over. I was used to it. You didn't wear the things I liked: short, slightly clingy, and colorful, without getting a few ogles. I didn't usually care, but this was a doctor and I was with my sick son for pity's sake!

I knew I was wearing a tight red, strapless dress, but it wasn't that bad. We had been at a family party. Yes, it was short, and it was a bit tight, but it wasn't vulgar or cheap.

Still, I guess I did attract attention.

"If you could spare a moment," I said. "I'd appreciate it. My son is not well."

He smiled, it was toothy and a bit fake. "Of course, Miss..."

"Mummy!"

"Joshie, honey!" I cried, turning from the doctor and disappearing behind the curtain.

He was sobbing and clutching his stomach.

The curtain drew back. "Let's have a look," said the doctor.

"He's complaining of severe stomach pain, Doctor."

"I can see that nurse," he said, a bit rudely in my opinion.

"The mother also indicated he's been vomiting and sleepy."

"How long has he had these symptoms?"

"The vomiting started about two hours ago. I thought it was too much candy and biscuits. Then he was sleepy so we laid him down in a bedroom. Then he began to howl in pain. As we drove," I said, beginning to cry, "he was falling asleep beside me."

The doctor smiled. He actually patted me on my bare shoulder. "Now, now. We'll sort this all out."

He turned to the nurse and said dramatically, "I want tests, lots of tests, and an x-ray."

"Yes, Doctor."

He turned back to me, and said, "Don't worry your pretty head. I'll take good care of this young fellow."

I saw the nurse shake her head.

"Thank you. We're very grateful. Aren't we Joshie?"

He howled.

"Joshie!"

"Start those tests," said the Doctor, "and as soon as possible get that x-ray."

I sat with Joshie as the nurse took blood, which was horrible. He cried and gripped my arm. The nurse was wonderful though, very kind and patient. She had a round Polynesian face and a long dark ponytail. She took his blood pressure and listened to his heart.

"What did you eat tonight, Joshie?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

I laughed. "He had several gingerbread cookies, some chocolate cake, a bit of banana pudding, several candy canes, too much chocolate, some hot cocoa, and I tried to get him to eat a turkey sandwich."

The nurse laughed. "Sounds like you were enjoying yourself."

Joshua nodded.

"Could it be just a stomach ache?"

"Not with this amount of pain," said the nurse. "Joshie, did you eat anything else?"

He looked at me. "No..."

"Joshie? Tell me the truth," she said, firmly but not mean.

He looked at me again.

"Joshie?" I asked.

The nurse smiled. "Father Christmas is watching, Joshie."

He cried. "Nicky dared me."

"He dared you to do what?" I asked.

"I didn't want to..."

"Joshie, what did you do?"

"Ate some plant."

The nurse nodded, but I was surprised and horrified. "What plant?"

"The one Auntie Abby and Unca Connor kissed under."

"Mistletoe," said the nurse.

I gasped. I knew it was poisonous.

Joshie cried.

"Sh. Its OK," said the nurse. "At least we know what's making you sick now." I nodded, crying. She smiled at me. "We can treat it."

I nodded again. "It's going to be alright, Joshie," I said, bending over and hugging him.

"I'll be right back," said the nurse.

"I want Daddy..."

"I know, honey," I said. "Daddy will be here as soon as he can." Anomalies didn't take Christmas Eve off.

The curtain drew back. "So...playing around with mistletoe, huh?" asked the doctor. "Aren't you a bit young?" He winked at me. "No problems. We can fix you up."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He shook his head, wearing a smug smile. "It's what I live for, helping others."

The nurse rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me, young man, how much did you eat?"

Joshie shrugged.

"It's important. Now, think."

Joshua got very quiet.

"Come on, boy, out with it."

My son whimpered and cried.

"Doctor," said the nurse. "He's scared."

"Of me? Nonsense," said the Doctor. "I'm a pussy cat," he said, giving me a creepy smile.

"Joshie, honey," said the nurse. "Did you eat the berries?"

Joshua nodded.

"How many?"

"One."

"OK, how about the leaves?"

He nodded.

"How many, honey?" she asked.

"One."

"OK. Thank you, Joshie."

"Yes, good job, Joshie," said the Doctor. "Nurse, why don't you keep him company for a moment? I need to chat with Mum outside for a bit."

"No!"

"Sh, Joshie, I won't be long, and I'll be right outside the curtain," I said.

"I'll stay with you, Joshie," said the nurse. "I have some cool stickers here that I want to show you."

I smiled gratefully at her and left with the Doctor.

"Is it...going to be OK?"

"Mistletoe is poisonous, some varieties worse than others," he said. "I need to know what kind he ate."

"I have no idea!"

"What about the people at the party? Would they know?"

"Matt might, my friend, but he's...on call...right now. Maybe my other friends can bring the mistletoe here?"

"Yes, call them. See if they have any packaging."

"Right," I said, whipping out my phone. In a few minutes I had Abby on the way to the ER with the mistletoe.

I joined Joshua, who was putting stickers all over his little red suit. I laughed. "You're having fun."

He smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better, honey?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," I said, sitting on the bed and cuddling him.

"He'll be better soon," said the Doctor. "Let's go ahead and give him some activated charcoal."

The nurse nodded.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It looks like a smoothie, it's very thick," said the doctor. "It's great because it will absorb any toxins or poisons in the body."

"And we've got some that tastes like chocolate milk," said the nurse.

I smiled. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded. "I'll be right back with it."

"We'll get him fixed up," said the doctor.

"Will this...charcoal do it?"

"Probably, but I do need to make sure. That's why I need to see what kind of mistletoe it was."

I nodded. Joshie had slumped against the bed. "Sleepy?"

He nodded.

"Side effect of the mistletoe, once we get the toxins out, he'll perk up."

I nodded.

The doctor smiled. He reached out and squeezed my hand. That was OK, I guess, but the look in his eye was disturbing. "Maybe we'll find other uses for the mistletoe afterward."

"Doctor!" cried the nurse, entering just in time. She looked appalled.

"I was teasing," he said, shooting her an annoying look.

She shook her head. She handed Joshie a cup with a black soupy substance. "Drink it all, OK, honey?"

He took a sip. I prayed he'd drink it without too much fuss. I thanked God that he did.

We all waited silently for a bit.

"Better?" asked the doctor.

Joshie nodded.

"Take some vitals in a few minutes," he told the nurse.

"Doctor," said another nurse, coming through the curtain. "We have the mistletoe."

I saw Abby behind her. "How is he?" she asked.

The doctor took the package from her. "Good, it's not one of the most toxic. We shouldn't have to administer anything else. Your son should be fine."

I sighed with relief.

"I'm so sorry," began Abby.

"No, it wasn't your fault." I shook my head and sighed. "Kids..."

She grimaced. "Yeah. They can be very dumb. Nicky told us that he dared Joshie to eat it. He's in trouble."

I laughed. "Don't be too hard on him. He didn't mean to make Joshie sick."

"I know," she said. "I'm going to hang out here, OK?"

I nodded. "Thank you. Is Connor home?"

"Yeah, he's with our little delinquent. Actually, Nicky is pretty scared."

"Well, call him and tell him that Joshie is going to be OK."

"I will. I'll be in the waiting room."

I hugged her. "Thanks."

She nodded. The doctor and I went back into Joshie's room. "Aunt Abby is here," I said. "She says Nicky's sorry."

Joshie made a face.

"And Aunt Abby brought good news, Josh my man," said the doctor. "You're going to be fine."

Joshie smiled.

"Now...what shall we do with this?" the doctor asked, holding the mistletoe up.

My eyes were wide.

Thankfully the curtain parted again, and Nurse Manakula came in. "Mrs. Becker? Your husband is here."

I saw the expression on the doctor's face: surprise with disappointment, as a tall, well-built man rushed in.

"Becker..." I said with relief.

"Daddy!"

He swept me up in his arms, then he moved to Joshua. "Hey, buddy," he said, sitting on the bed. "Aunt Abby said you're going to be OK."

Joshie hugged him tightly. "Yep."

"I'm very glad," he said, messing up his son's hair. "So are Aunt Emily and Uncle Matt. They came here with me."

I smiled then sighed. "I'm so sorry, Becker. I don't know how it happened..."

"Sh, Jess, it's OK. It was an accident," he said. He stood up and walked back to me. He dried my tears with his thumb.

"They gave me this thick chocolate milk, Daddy," said Joshua, showing him the glassful.

He laughed. "Did they?"

"It's...um...charcoal?"

The doctor finally shook awake. "Yes, activated charcoal, it should suck all the toxins out."

"Good," said Becker.

The doctor nodded. He glanced over Becker, frowning. He then assumed a more professional tone. "Yes, we'll have him finish that and then we'll take his vitals. He should be fine and ready to discharge soon."

I laughed and retreated into my husband's arms. He kissed my head.

"Thank you, doctor, very much," I said.

He nodded. "That's what we do," he said. He smiled. His smile had lost some of it's energy and...lust.

"Look at my stickers, Daddy!"

Becker chuckled and sat with Joshie, looking at his sticker covered suit. "Cool."

"I like them. I like nurse too. Not the doctor, he looked at mummy funny." He gave the doctor his best stink face.

The doctor gasped and turned red.

The nurse stifled a laugh.

Becker glared at the Doctor with one of his menacing looks.

"I uh, have, other patients..." the doctor said and disappeared.

Becker looked at me. "Did he do anything?"

"No," I said. "He was just...attentive. I'm sorry. I guess I should have remembered my coat," I said. I looked down at my outfit. "I'm not dressed that badly, am I?"

He laughed. "You're just naturally alluring, honey."

The nurse laughed. "It isn't you. He likes to show his...appreciation for women."

I shook my head. "That can be dangerous."

"Very," said Becker. "He's lucky. I'm too tired."

I laughed. "And it's Christmas Eve."

"That too."

The nurse smiled. "I'm sure he realizes that he dodged a close one," she said.

We all got quiet, waiting for Joshua to drink the charcoal thing.

"Joshie, how many times have I told you to never do anything Nicholas Temple suggests, without checking with Mum or me? That kid's too much like his dad."

"Becker, stop!"

He looked at me and laughed.

The nurse looked at us. "Isn't your last name Becker?"

We laughed.

"Daddy doesn't like his name," said Joshua.

"That's because Daddy's parents were meanies and named him something awful."

"You better, be good," I said to my hubby, "Or Father Christmas won't come for you."

Joshie laughed. The nurse chuckled.

"Oh, I don't want that, do I?" asked Becker, giving me a smirk.

I blushed. I did have some plans, ones that neither of us would be sharing with anyone else, not even Joshie.

After a few more minutes the nurse said, "OK, let's check our little man here." She did the tests and smiled. "Everything is normal."

I sighed with relief. "Thank God."

"Let me start the discharge papers," said the nurse, "and then you can all go home. This little guy needs to get to bed so Father Christmas can come."

"Yay!" Joshie cried. He looked so much better, the pink was back in his cheeks and his eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, so much."

She smiled. "No problem." She left us alone.

I sat beside my boys. "Well, this has been a...different...Christmas Eve."

Becker laughed. "Next year, no mistletoe."

I laughed. "Yeah, we don't need it."

He smirked, reaching across Joshie, and kissing me slowly.

"Ew!" cried Joshua.

We laughed, parting and smiling at our gorgeous, healthy son.

The End


End file.
